


let all them voices slip away

by staubfingers



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Crack, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Marina lives, Missing Scene, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staubfingers/pseuds/staubfingers
Summary: Ander wonders what happened to shy, timid Polo, who started to blush as soon as anyone had said something remotely sex-related. If he had been told then that Polo would jerk him off someday and convince Guzman to watch he wouldn't have believed it.(Basically, Guzman wakes up during THAT scene.)
Relationships: Ander/Guzmán/Polo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	let all them voices slip away

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since seeing that scene for the first time when it got out I wished Guzman would have joined in or at least watched. Now, I'm back at writing and have just too much time in this chaos, and I'm obsessed with the show once again, so here I am.  
> Marina is alive in this, because the show doesn't need the whole murder-drama, and I want those three to be happy together, especially as friends, and that is kinda hard when one of them has killed the other guy's sister. The whole scene is slightly different than in the show, partly because I don't quiet remember who got how drunk where, and mainly cause it would have been boring for all of us if I just would have written down the same thing.  
> Title is from _Slip Away_ by _Perfume Genius_ , and beware, English is not my first language.

It's Friday evening, they're lounging on Guzman's bedroom floor, and are drinking beer for the sole purpose of getting as drunk as possible. Guzman is still cranky since his family had to move into the smaller house, and Ander once again realizes how fucking rich his friends are compared to him, for that this quote on quote _'horrible shed'_ is by far nicer than his own home. Even Polo shakes his head in laughter when Guzman nearly whines about the unfairness of it all, and that certainly means something.

Hours pass by without Ander really knowing how they've spent them. Well, besides talking a lot of shit, they've been doing that for sure. “I'm so glad to have you two,” Guzman says, arms thrown around Polo and Ander, and grinning like an idiot.

“You're drunk,” Ander answers, but is smiling himself.

“No, really, with Marina's _boyfriend_ and my father... Whatever, without you I would have thrown myself off the next bridge.”

Ander shakes his head, “You're so unbelievably melodramatic.”

Laughing, Polo gets them another round of beers out of small fridge next to the desk and sits back down in front of them. “He's right, though.”

“Who?” Ander asks, but Guzman ignores him, “We definitely have to spend more time with each other. Why don't we spend more time with each other?” He gulps down half of his beer.

“Because Ander is playing husband and husband with Omar,” Polo states mockingly.

“Your single-ass is just jealous.”

“When Nadia and I are together you and me will be brothers-in-law,” Guzman says matter-of-factly, again smiling like an idiot.

“I don't think that's true.”

“Aww, you'll be family,” Polo grins.

“Besides ' _when',_ really?”

“I'm hopelessly romantic, you know me.”

“You're hopeless, that's what you are,” Ander sighs and drowns a large portion of his beer himself.

It continues like that, stupid banter and lame jokes, and Ander can't deny he missed it himself. He's aware Polo was at least partly right – since he's living with Omar they don't meet as often as before, but it's not so much a conscious choice, but the side-effect of him feeling finally content and at ease in his own home, that stops him from going out every other night. Besides, the other two have enough going on themselves, with Polo's weird three-way relationship slash breakup, and Guzman's mess of a family.

“What are you doing?” Ander asks confused, when Guzman suddenly gets up and takes his clothes off.

“'m tired, going to sleep. Do whatever you want,” he slurs and just like that falls down onto his bed.

In disbelieve Ander looks at Polo who's laughing, “Wanna go home?”

For a moment Ander thinks about it, “Nah, Omar is still working anyway.”

“Good,” Polo says and gets them yet another beer.

“If I wouldn't know any better, I'd say you try to make us drunk,” Ander grins and points at the already snoring Guzman.

“Maybe I do,” Polo says and winks.

“You fucker.”

Smirking, Ander takes the beer that is handed to him. They drink in silence for a few minutes and he thinks about going home soon after all, when Polo asks, “How are you and Omar doing anyway?”

Ander shrugs, “It's good, great really. Was afraid I'm annoyed by him being around all the time, and it was hard at first, but we worked it out. Figured that we don't have to do _everything_ together, just because we're living together, you know.”

“And what about the sex?” Polo asks with a shit-eating grin.

Embarrassingly Ander feels his cheeks turn slightly red, “What about it?”

“I mean, is it boring? You're together for months and are probably fucking all the time since you're living together.”

“That's why you and Carla had this _thing_ with Christian?” He asks partly to not answer Polo's question, and mainly because he has wondered about this for a long time, but never dared to ask.

After seemingly thinking about it Polo shrugs, “It was not just the sex, everything was... the same, all day, everyday. Besides, Christian is hot.”

“But it must be hard to see him and Carla together, isn't it?”

“It was, now it's mostly weird, but it gave me the opportunity to experiment.”

“Experiment?” Ander asks, more curious than he wants to be.

“Met with some guys, found out about what I like.”

“And that is?”

Polo smiles, comes a few inches closer and says in a slightly hoarse voice, “I like to suck dick. I _really_ like it. Haven't been fucked yet, but I fucked a guy once. It was alright, not really better than fucking a pussy, though. But sucking dick,” he makes a sound low in his throat, “Sometimes I think I cloud come from doing that alone.”

Ander swallows, involuntarily pictures Polo on his knees, cock in his mouth, while he moans around it, Polo's own cock leaking precum without even being touched.

“What do you like, Ander?” Polo whispers.

A shiver runs down his spine and he answers without really wanting to, “I like to get blown.”

“How convenient.”

Out of the sudden Polo's so close, that Ander feels his breath against his lips. Realizing his dick is slowly but steadily filling with blood he leans back, “I'm tried. I should probably go.”

“We could stay,” Polo suggests, “Guzman's bed is big enough for us three. We could share it like we used to.”

Ander takes a look on the bed Guzman's still snoring in, and that has hardly enough room for two people, let alone three. But it's true, they slept in it together all the time when they were younger, stomachs hurting with all the sweets they had eaten, and whispering and laughing through the night, even though they had trouble keeping their eyes open. He misses it, misses being so close to them. A voice in his head tells him, that Polo has more in mind than talking, but he'll probably won't try anything else with Guzman lying next to them.

“Okay,” Ander then nods, “But I really want to go to bed, haven't slept too much the last few days.”

“Sure,” Polo says, still slightly grinning, and starts to unbutton his shirt. When Ander only stares at him baffled, he adds, “Wanna sleep in your jeans?”

Shaking his head Ander undresses as well, until they're both only wearing briefs. Before he can stop himself he looks at the outline of Polo's dick. He has seen it countless times under the shower, but never paid too much attention (at least he tried to), still it seems to be longer than he remembers it, _thicker_. 

Of course Polo sees him starring, “Like what you see?”

“Let's go to sleep,” Ander only grumbles and goes to the door to turn the lights off.

The room is still slightly illuminated by the lamp on Guzman's night-stand, and when he comes back to the bed Polo already lies in it, right in the middle. Ander doesn't turn it off that last source of light, and tries to tell himself it's _not_ because he wants to get another look on Polo's dick.

He lies down on the right side of the bed, and despite Polo nearly being pressed against Guzman, Ander feels like he'll fall out of the bed as soon as he closes his eyes. Polo only grins and rolls onto his side, head propped in his hand, eyeing Ander like prey, but it still giving him enough room to move further onto the bed. Which he does and regrets a few seconds later.

“You ever have been fucked?” Polo whispers.

“God,” Ander mumbles and puts a hand into his hair, being equally embarrassed and turned on by the question.

“Come on, I told you.”

“Yeah,” Ander says then and feels like a blushing virgin.

“By Omar?”

He nods, “First time when we were together for a few weeks.”

“First time?” Polo grins, “So you like it. Tell me, how does it feel?”

There is a finger painting slow circles into the skin of his chest, and he takes a shuddering breath and says, “I thought it would hurt, but it doesn't, it's just weird at first,” the finger grazes over one of his nipples and he nearly moans at the sensation, “And it's great, being so full. And when he hits the prostate – best fucking orgasm ever.”

“Yeah?” Polo laughs.

“Yeah,” Ander grins, slowly getting lost in how good Polo's hand feels on him, “One time I thought I'd black out.”

Polo lies his head onto the cushion and the hand that had propped his head disappears in his briefs, the other hand's now circling Ander's nipple steadily, and he tries not to look at either of Polo's hand. “So, you think I should try it?”

The low gasp Polo lets out goes straight to Ander's dick and he can't ignore how much it throbs any more. “If you want to.”

“Then you'd do it?” Polo's hand starts to move faster and Ander takes a look – somehow Polo got rid of his briefs, his cock long and thick in his hand, and oh so fucking hard.

“Fuck, Polo,” Ander moans and palms his own dick, legs nearly shaking in want, “Omar.”

“So, you want Omar to fuck me? Fine with me as long as you watch.”

This is definitely not what he meant, but he can't stop himself from picturing it: Polo on all forth, Omar's dick inside of him, fucking him, while Polo moans and Ander watches, and after Omar came he takes his place. And Polo is lying next to him right now, moans into his ear and jerks off while probably fantasizing about similar things. 

“We shouldn't do this,” he says and puts his hand around his own cock, starts to stroke it, eyes never leaving Polo's dick. 

“We're not doing anything, just jerking off.”

This sounds definitely stupid, but Ander still ignores the voice in his head telling him to stop, feeling so desperately turned on he's sure he'll explode if he stops touching himself. Taking Polo's tensed body, half closed eyes, and low moaning in he probably feels the same.

He pulls his briefs down, lets them fall to the floor, and grips his dick harder, moves his hand up and down fast, enjoying the rough sensation. Closing his eyes he tries to forget about Polo, tries to tell himself he's lying in his own bed, _alone,_ but when Polo groans into his ear, so low and filthy, and his dick _twitches_ at the sound, he stops pretending and peeks at Polo's dick again. It seems do be even harder than before, and he gets hit by the urge to take it into his mouth.

Shocked with this thought he doesn't realize Polo's coming closer and suddenly his lips are landing on Ander's own. When he wants to protest they're already gone, though. “We-” he tries, but is interrupted, “Oh come on, don't say ' _we shouldn't',_ I see how much you want this, too.”

Unfortunately he's right, but before he can say anything else Polo's hands joins his own around his dick. “Fuck,” he growls and bucks his cock up into Polo's firm grip.

“Tell me to stop and I will.”

Ander says nothing, only looks at Polo's who starts to grin in triumph a few seconds later, and kisses him once again. This time Ander doesn't try to stop him, instead he moans into Polo's mouth, lets their tongues slide against each other, enjoys the strokes of two hands around his dick.

When he comes up for air he realizes Polo stopped jerking himself off and he nearly wraps his own hand around the abandoned erection, when something else catches his eye, “Guzman.”

“Don't tell me you want to stop, because-”

“Guzman's awake.” And there he is, already sitting, back leaned against the headboard, and looking down on them, obviously confused. “Hi,” he still slightly slurs.

Ander lets go of his dick immediately and feels a blush creeping up his cheek. Polo doesn't seem to have the same concerns, though, his hand still lazy stroking Ander's dick. “How long are you... when...?” Ander asks and wishes to be anywhere but here.

With a shrug Guzman says, “Don't really know, thought I was dreaming at first. Am not, am I?”

“Nah,” Polo gasps, still moving his hand up and down Ander's dick, that fucker. He wants to throw him off the bed, wants him to never stop what he's doing. Turning onto his back, but not quite letting go of Ander, Polo looks at Guzman for a few seconds like he waits for _something_ and then asks, “Gonna let us finish?”

Guzman stares at Ander's dick then, mouth slightly open, and Ander has to close his eyes, feeling so utterly turned on by being watched he's afraid he'll come just like that.

“Yeah, alright,” Guzman mumbles, and Ander's sure he misheard it, but before he can open his eyes, Polo has rolled right onto him, straddling his legs.

“Let's give him a show,” he whispers into Ander's ear and goes back to kissing him.

And he's really putting on a show, alternating between practically fucking Ander's mouth and sucking on his bottom-lip, all the while gasping louder than necessary. Only the hand around his dick slows down, like Polo realized how close Ander already is and doesn't want it to be over just yet. Well, this probably _is_ the reason.

Ander wonders what happened to shy, timid Polo, who started to blush as soon as anyone had said something remotely sex-related. If he had been told then, that Polo would jerk him off someday and convince Guzman to watch, he wouldn't have believed it.

A finger grazing over the slit of his dick brings him back to the here and now, and his back arches when Polo gathers the precum there and uses it as lube. His own hand finally finds Polo's dick, it's long and hard and perfect in his hand, and when he starts to stroke, Polo grunts and moans finally sound real.

They stop kissing soon after to catch their breaths and Ander looks to his side at Guzman, who's eyes are wide open, cheeks are flushed and his dick is unmistakably hard in his underwear. Polo seems to see it as well, since he smirks, “You like what you see?”

“You put on this porn-show in my bed, what did you expect would happen?”

Taking Polo's satisfied smirk in, he was expecting exactly this. “Want me to blow you?”

For a moment it seems like he has taken it too far, as Guzman visibly flinches, but then he nods.

Giving Ander on last peek on the lips, he crawls over to Guzman, grinning like he has just won a prize, and when he pulls Guzman's briefs down, Ander realizes he probably has. He only gets to look at Guzman's dick for a second, since Polo swallows it right down, but it's thicker than nearly every cock he has seen before.

He sits up and leans against the headboard right next to Guzman, who has his head thrown back, moaning lowly. Polo's head moves up and down fast, sucking all the way down before nearly releasing the dick completely and then starting anew. Ander doesn't know who's place he would rather be in.

When Ander starts to fist his own dick again, Guzman puts his hand onto Polo's head and strokes the hair there. It's such a weirdly intimate gesture that Ander wants to lean over and kiss Guzman, but since he's sure Guzman will realizes any moment now how _gay_ everything is, he stops himself.

“Is it him or are all guys sucking dick that good,” Guzman suddenly asks and looks at Ander.

“Definitely me,” Polo mouths around his cock and Guzman visibly shivers with the sensation.

Ander shakes his head laughingly at that, and gets his thigh smacked by Polo in return. It only makes him laugh harder, “You're so full of shit.”

“Am I?” Polo asks and lets Guzman's dick slip out of his mouth. The face Guzman pulls is hilariously outraged. “So you where born a cocksucker since you are gay? Show me.”

This sounds so much like a bad porn dialogue that Ander wonders whether Polo has thought about this, maybe even planed it. He decides he doesn't care, and crawls over to where Polo is still half-lying on Guzman's legs, but instead of turning around and lying down on his back, he sits up so that he's now kneeling on the bed, dick pointing right into Ander's face. Yep, he has definitely watched too much porn.

At first he licks over the slit, tasting the precum that gathered there, enjoying the salty taste of it, then he slowly licks up and down the length, making sure to cover every inch, before finally swallowing it down. Polo's dick is just big enough to fill his mouth nicely and that he's able to take it in until his nose is pressed against Polo's pelvis. He stays like that for a few seconds, enjoys the feeling of Polo's dick deep in his throat, until he can't stop himself from gagging any more. When he finally picks up a faster pace he realizes how loud Polo is moaning, and that there is another noise, as well. When he looks to his side he sees Guzman's eyes fixed on them while he jerks his thick cock, and the sight makes Ander gasp himself, desperate for _some_ friction on his cock.

With his left hand he fists it then awkwardly, and puts the right around the base of Polo's cock, while he sucks the rest of it down again and again in a fast motion. Above him Polo grows louder, and gets seemingly closer to his orgasm, since a plants a hand in Ander's hair and holds his face in place, and then starts to fuck his mouth relentlessly.

It's on the verge of being too rough, and he has to concentrate on his breathing and the delicious throb in his cock to not just choke through it. And no minute after he started this pace Polo's legs begin to tremble and between gritted teeth he gets out, “Gonna come.”

Ander just has time to pull back, before Polo does like he had said, and Ander jerks him through this orgasm, cum hitting his chin, neck and shoulder.

“Okay,” Polo says a few moments later, sitting down laughingly and still slightly trembling, “You _were_ born to suck dick.”

Grinning, and still catching his breath himself, Ander turns around to Guzman, who just looks utterly perfect like this, flushed and trembling while stroking his dick slow, but firmly. “Let me,” Ander mumbles and sits down right were he was a few minutes ago. When he takes hold of Guzman's dick he draws his own hand away, and lets his head fall down against Ander's shoulder.

His cock feels as good as it looks like and Ander wishes he could sit down on it, be filled with this fat, thick dick, riding it until Guzman fills him up with his cum. He pulls the hand away for a moment to spit into it and use it as lube, and when he starts to move his hand up and down fast Guzman bites into shoulder, “Fuck, Ander, fuck.”

The pain and Guzman's desperation go right to his own throbbing erection and he's so fucking glad that Polo finally takes pity on him, sits down between his legs and licks over his dick once, before swallowing it down right to the hilt.

His hand around Guzman tightens without him really wanting to, but Guzman doesn't seem to mind, only says, “fuck,” and “yes,” and “Ander,” all over again, while he buries his face deeper down into Ander's chest, right where Polo's cum is slowly drying.

And this is how he comes, with Polo swallowing his dick down as far as possible, and with his hand jerking Guzman's dick, who moans into his chest like he trained to sound this hot. When he comes he lets out such a loud shout, that probably everyone in a ten meter radius is hearing it. Polo doesn't seemed to have realized what has happened, well, he has swallowed every last drop of Ander cum down, so he probably just doesn't care, since he keeps on sucking on Ander's already softening dick and Ander practically has to force him off it.

“You're so pretty together,” Polo smirks after sitting up, “both so desperate, covered in my cum. Bet I could come again just from watching you.”

Looking at Guzman, who's still pressed against him, cock basically pulsing in his hand, Ander realizes Polo is not exaggerating – just seeing Guzman like this makes his dick twitch again, besides getting off only seconds ago. He follows an instinct then and leans down to press his tongue into the slit of Guzman's cock and takes the head into his mouth, slowly sucking on it.

This sends him over the edge as well, and Ander pulls again back in the last moment, Guzman's cum joining Polo's nearly dried on his face.

For a few seconds they all stay like this, catching their breaths, until Ander realizes how bad the drying cum stings on his face, and he gets up. “Gonna wash my face,” he mumbles.

Not for the first time he's awfully glad Guzman got his own bathroom, since the last thing he wants to do right now is walk into Marina, or even worse Guzman's mother. Looking into the mirror and seeing Polo's and Guzman's joined cum smeared over his face and upper-body he realizes what they just have done: he got blown by one friend, while blowing the other two in return. Shit, the thought makes his skin prickle in arousal and shame equally. Jerking off with Polo would have been one thing, but this... he'll have to tell Omar and hasn't the slightest idea how he'll react. And what is if it changes anything between Polo, Guzman and himself? He certainly doesn't want to loose them either.

After taking a few more moments to calm himself down, he goes back to the bedroom where the other two seemingly haven't moved an inch. Polo is still sprawled out on the bed with a happy smile on his face, while Guzman looks like he doesn't know whether he should be just confused or whether he should start to panic right now. If he's honest, Ander feels the same.

He sits down on the edge of the bed, not really knowing what to do with himself. Should they talk about it, should he just go home?

“Why are you making such long faces?” Polo asks and sits up slightly.

“Nothing,” Ander grumbles, “It's just... never mind.”

“Am I gay now?” Guzman asks and sounds so helpless, that Ander nearly starts to laugh despite everything.

“Certainly not gayer than before,” Polo answers, and that doesn't seem to be what Guzman wanted to hear.

“I never... Why are you two even fucking in my bed?” he asks, wildly gesticulating between Ander and Polo, “While I'm sleeping _right next to you_!”

“Weren't really fucking,” Polo corrects. 

“We shouldn't have-” Ander tries to say, but Polo interrupts him, looking annoyed, “Stop being like that, I know you both liked it, there is no reason to panic.”

He crawls up the bed on all fours, sits down between Guzman and Ander and places his arms around their shoulders, “Guzman, you're not gay for getting blown nor for getting jerked off by a guy, and Ander, this was just friends helping each other out, no feelings involved, you didn't _cheat_ on Omar, or whatever your problem is.”

Ander sighs and leans his head against Polo's, “I just don't want to loose him. And I don't want to loose you two either, especially not because of shit like this.”

“Oh, Ander,” Polo says and plants a kiss against his temple, “You won't, will he, Guzman?”

“Of course not,” Guzman says and when Ander leans his head slightly forward, he sees an honest, even though small, smile on Guzman's face.

“Great,” Polo grins and kisses Guzman's forehead as well, “Since we're not panicking any more, can we please go to sleep? I'm really tired, since I just came super hard, you know.”

Ander laughs and Guzman turns the light off, while shaking his head. They all lie down, careful to not touch more than necessary, which means they're still pressed against each other in this too small bed. Rolling onto his side Ander realizes how tired he's himself. He closes his eyes, glad and relieved that everything feels far less awkward than ten minutes ago, and thinks back to what they just have done and how fucking good it had been.

“I really love you two, you know that right?” Guzman whispers already sounding half asleep.

“You really _are_ gay, aren't you?” Polo mocks.

“Fuck you, asshole.”

Yeah, everything is gonna be alright somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I guess? I have just too much time, and this stupid show makes me ship everyone with everyone.


End file.
